Restart, Relive: Book one of TFP
by Gummypuss
Summary: After the hectic battle with the Dark Forest and the flood, SkyClan rejoins the Clans and they try to live a happy life, despite the hardship of leaf-bare. But as time goes on, something strange happens. Sweetpaw gets an odd message saying six chosen cats will change the Clans. Who are these cats and how will they be found? And will the Clans be saved on time?
1. Prologue

Bluestar looked at Redtail and he nodded.

"The time for the Clans to be rebuilt has happened! The Place of No Stars has ruined the Clan!" Yellowfang cried.

In a flash, all of the Clan cats were in StarClan. Some screamed and some looked confused. Yellowfang looked at Spottedleaf and nodded. Spottedleaf smiled back. Yellowfang then hissed, "It is time to rebuild the Clans after the Place of No Stars has destroyed them. Let us start with ThunderClan.

The Leader of ThunderClan will be Brackenfur, and the deputy will be Squirrelflight." Yellowfang said. She nodded at Spottedleaf.

"I will be the medicine cat. Yellowfang, now Yellowpaw, will be my apprentice." She nodded at Yellowpaw, who's old, wise eyes turned young and naive. Yellowpaw looked nervous and Spottedleaf placed her muzzle on Yellowpaw's head. Yellowpaw nodded and looked at StarClan.

"The warriors of ThunderClan will be Redtail, Bluestar, now Bluestream, Hollyleaf, Cloudtail, Icecloud, Graystripe, Dovewing, Brambleclaw, Mousefur, Longtail, Bumblestripe, Blossomfall, now Blossomleap, and Snowfur, now Snowtail." Bluestar said. She reduced in size and joined the cats who would have a second chance.

"The apprentices will be Honeyfern, now Honeypaw, Cherrypaw, Molepaw, Mosskit, now Mosspaw, and Sweetpaw. Mentors will be Graystripe for Mosspaw, Dovewing for Molepaw, Blossomleap for Honeypaw, Cloudtail for Sweetpaw and Brambleclaw for Cherrypaw."

"The queens will be Millie, now Grassfur, Daisy, now Daisyfur, who will have two kits, Rainkit and Leafkit. Sorreltail will also join the queens and kits." Thunder announced. He nodded at Sorreltail and she smiled at Brackenstar, who nodded back to her. She went to go join ThunderClan. "Elders will be Runningwind and Dustpelt."

All was a blur for Bluestream, then she faded away into unfamiliar territory.


	2. Making Myself at Home

**Note: **All the cats are around the same age.

* * *

Bluestream awoke in a blur, as well. She saw Redtail and Cherrypaw. She nodded at them, and looked for Brackenstar. She had no idea what happened, and she was dizzy. One moment, she was taking a walk with Snowfur, the next, she's in the strange clearing. Brackenstar looked troubled and found Squirrelflight. She looked around and saw a forest.

"We need to build dens." Bramblestar said. "Bluestream, Squirrelflight, go and empty out that abandoned badger set of stink. That can be the nursery."

Bluestream and Squirrelflight went to the badger den. Squirrelflight jumped around in it and she fanned it with her tail. Bluestream looked at her deputy and went outside to collect a pile of sticks. She laid down each of the sticks in a decked pattern, then piled moss and feathers on it. She put bracken around them, and once repeating the procedure eleven times, she had herself a nursery. She stuck her head out and called, "Queens, your nests are ready!"

The queens padded to the nursery, Daisyfur carrying Rainkit and Sorreltail carrying Leafkit. Once they were settled, Grassfur laid down with her head in her paws. "I never expected being pregnant," She mumbled. Daisyfur closed her eyes and fell in a deep slumber once her kits were with her, and Sorreltail laid down to daydream. She smiled and closed her eyes. Bluestream smiled. Meanwhile, she could see where the other dens were. The warriors den was an abandoned pile of sticks. The apprentice's den was a hole in the trunk of a huge tree. The medicine den was in a tiny cave hidden behind some ivy, and the leader's den was a bush.

Brackenstar came out of the bush and climbed up on top of the badger set. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey come here?" He yawned.

As the cats piled up, Bluestream went next to Redtail. She and him had been mates in her mind for a while now, and he seemed to enjoy her company as well. Brackenstar said, "We have gotten a new Clan, with new responsibilities. The moonplace is west of the territory and the gathering stones are in the center of the Clans. This meeting is over."

Bluestream went over to Redtail. He turned around. "Hey, Bluestream! Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure, Redtail."

Redtail got up. Bluestream followed Redtail and he meowed at her, "Bluestream. I've been meaning to tell you this for a while."

Bluestream was puzzled, but she listened, overexcited.

"I want you to be my huntining partner. It will be fun, and I want to know the tips of the forest."

Bluestream, stuck in a fantasy, nodded her head. "Oh, sure."

"Gurr-ait! Let's go!"


	3. My Hunting Skills

**((To those who've asked, the only cats that remember the old memories are the medicine cats (not the apprentices, just the medicine cats) and the leaders. All the other cats just remember living a normal life. No prophecies, the occasional battle and their ceremonies.))**

**POV - Bluestream**

* * *

"Uh, Bluestream, you okay? You haven't caught anything today, and we've been hunting since dawn."

I looked at my paws, clumped together with blood from prey that had managed to escape. I started to lose my temper after a rabbit noticed me and darted away. I had managed to kill it, but when I went to go find leaves to hide and bury it, ThunderClan's special prey preserving technique, the rabbit was gone. I was furious and kicked a tree. Instead of making a squirrel fall, a crab apple loosened and fell when the squirrel jumped and landed on it. It hit me neatly on the head and I walked away, muttering curse words under my breath.

After that, I went to go catch a mouse. I had not yet recovered from the past incident and was panting, causing the mouse to hear/feel my breath and dart away, leaving his seed. This caused me to have a idea. (That was a complete failure.)

I took the seed and crushed it into bits. I laid each crumb in a path to a trap: a rock. I would drop the rock on the mouse and kill it, getting me a piece of prey. Unfortunately, no prey was coming out. I started to fall asleep. When a rustle in the bushes startled me and woke me up, I knocked the rock off the tree and instead of hitting prey, I hit Redtail, who hissed at me and went the other way. Luckily, he's a very forgiving cat.

There is the story of my first day hunting. I simply can't wait to try it again. It got even better when I lost it and screamed, "NO! I'M NOT OKAY! LOOK AT ME, I'M COVERED WITH BLOOD, MY HEAD HAS A HUGE SCRATCH ON IT AND I HAVEN'T CAUGHT A SINGLE BIT OF PREY. WE'RE ALL GOING TO STARVE!"

My teeth clenched together and I stood in attack position, my fur out, my back hunched and my ears back. I panted from my outburst and my teeth gritted together. My head spun.

Redtail looked calmly at me, straight in the eye. "I think it's time to go back to the Clan. It's time for us to wash off, see Spottedleaf and Yellowfang and get some rest. Maybe we can patrol tomorrow." His eyes were calm and demanding, but disappointment also lingered in them. I flattened my fur with a struggle and turned my back, stomping away from him. My tail lashed back and forth.

As I trekked through the forest, getting darker by the second, I could smell something. It smelled like... ShadowClan!

* * *

**I sense a battle coming on. Ooh...**

**Remember to R&R!  
**


	4. A New Addition

**POV - Sweetpaw**

**((I have a very good idea for drama.))  
**

* * *

Bluestream hasn't come back yet. Maybe I should go and look for her.

I slip out of a passageway, a gap in between the hill and the trees. It's a narrow passageway between ShadowClan, Rogue and ThunderClan territory, but I think I can handle that. I manage to squeeze in between some bracken and walk down the side of the stream in between the tall, rocky cliffs. I can start to hear voices, so I stop and get into tracking position. I open my ears and my head, and spread my nostrils wide apart. That's what Brambleclaw told me.

"Okay, Sweetpaw. What have we learned today?" He asked me. He really is the best mentor, because when we learn something, we have to do something called reviewing. That's when you practice something over and over again. Anyway, he's reviewing tracking with me. I had just learned it yesterday, and I was excited to use tracking for the first time.

"Have alert ears in case of danger?"

"Yes. And?"

"Have an open mind for smart thinking?"

"Yes. AND?"

"Uh, um...Oh, I have it. Keep your nostrils and mouth wide open too, in case of an emergency."

"Yes! Now that you have tracking in your head, I know you're gonna be a great apprentice!" He says that at the end of every time I get something right. It makes me feel really good when he says it. I feel smart, like I am Thunder, the greatest leader who ever lived. Runningwind tells me that Thunder created the powerful ThunderClan! Isn't that cool?

Back to the real life, I started sniffing. I recognized the scent of Bluefur and Redtail, and I remembered Redtail telling Brackenstar that they were going hunting in the streamplace. I think that's where I am now. I keep going, confident of where I am. I am so busy smelling, I don't even realize that a yellow tom is bouncing up to me. As we collide, I hiss at him.

"Wait! I mean no threat. Who are you?" He asks, his face happy despite the dangerous, slippery rocks he is jumping on.

"I am Sweetpaw of ThunderClan. I advise you get off of my territory or I'll go get my mentor, Brambleclaw. Squirrelflight says he puts up quite a fight. She's his mate and she knows everything about him. So please go away."

He looks at me. I searched for amusement in his eyes, but only fear, no, terror was in his eyes. He stepped back, his stubby claws out and his slightly torn ears going back. His collar - oh, that's why he's scared. He's a kittypet! I didn't know we were near a twolegplace. That would be good information to tell Brackenstar. I look at him closer and he starts to bristle.

He's yellow, naturally yellow with huge but terrified, bright green eyes. His collar is skin pink and has a fish-looking tag on him. He has short stubby claws and a small tail. However, he's muscular, but he doesn't look much older than me.

"What's your name? How old are you?"

"My name's Sunny. I'm five months old." He looks at me like I'm a dog about to rip him apart and gobble him up. But he's only five moons? How? Cloudtail, who used to be a kittypet, said that month means moon in kittypet. He's so big, I thought he was older than me. I hide a gasp of surprise to keep an intimidating look. Sunny's claws go out a bit farther.

"You're big for your age."

Sunny looks a bit surprised, and opens his mouth as if he's about to say something. But he's stopped by Bluestream, who's angrily walking in our direction. I place my ears up and lay my fur down, and Bluestream steps up to us. She's not much taller than sunny, but she sure looks like she's smarter and more intimidating. I like Bluestream. But she looks very, very angry.

"SWEETPAW! What are you doing?" Bluestream demands. Her fur is up and her eyes startled. "Why are you speaking with this kittypet?"

"His name is Sunny. He wants to join ThunderClan. We should take him to Brackenstar." I save him from being torn apart.

Bluefur glares at the stunned kit, but she whisks him up and makes him follow her. As she walks, she tells me, "Blizzardstar, Snowfeather, Tawnypelt and Brightwhisker were at the border. They had crossed it, and they were making markers. I don't understand why. The ShadowClan cats have always been at peace with us after the border battle."

I shrug and look at Sunny, who looks scared out of his mind as we squeeze past the bracken again and into the camp. We have to help him when he gets stuck, and we are almost instantly greeted by Squirrelflight. She takes one look at Sunny and whispers to him. "Take off your collar."

Sunny nods and rips it off with ease, then tries to coolly follow us. Brackenstar is eating a chaffinch with Sorreltail, who's belly is getting bigger at the moment. Sunny stares at her, and I place my paw in my face. "That's Brackenstar. He has nine lives," I mumble.

He nods and looks at Brackenstar.

"What do we have here? A kittypet? Oh my! Tell me your reasons for trespassing. Do you wish to join?"

Sunny nods, very shyly. After passing through a few questions that determined his loyalty, Brackenstar jumps up on a tree stump and yowls, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey come here! ThunderClan has a new member and we wish to welcome him into the Clan. His name is Sunny and he's five moons old, although he'll be staying in the nursery till he's seven moons old."

I nod and he calls Sunny up. He quivers with fear and slight anticipation.

"I, Brackenstar call up on StarClan to name this cat an apprentice. From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Sunpaw, to remember his old name, Sunny. A kittypet no longer, but a Clan cat."

Sunpaw touches his nose to Brackenstar's shoulder.

I smile. A new addition to the Clan.

* * *

**Note: Sunny joined the Clan because he knew he'd get attacked if he didn't.**


	5. Another New Addition

**POV - Sweetpaw  
**

* * *

Sunpaw looked timidly at his paws as they called his name out. His claws, short and stubby, flexed in and out of his paws and the sun shone on his fur, making it seem beautifully golden. Up to the sky he looked, and his blue-green eyes shone with a wisdom. "I will honor this Clan like I honor any other residence." He meowed, then looked at me and smiled. My mind went blank and I felt faint. I crept back to my den, hoping nobody saw as I settle into my nest.

I stretch out by back and close my eyes, but as I hear a voice behind me, my ears perk up. It's Sunpaw, right behind me. His eyes bore into mine and he says to me, "Thank you for bringing me to ThunderClan."

"Who's your mentor?" Cherrypaw says. She's the oldest apprentice in ThunderClan, and so is her brother, Molepaw. I've heard Brackenstar saying Cherryleaf and Molefire in his den sometimes. I got in trouble when I told them, and now he has to change their warrior names. I have never apologized enough. Cherrypaw is still very mad at me.

"My mentor is Daisyfur, but in the meantime, it's Longtail. He's supposed to be a very good mentor." Sunpaw said, sitting down in an unfinished nest. It looked like a lump of leaves surrounded by sticks, but he needed to add the grass and feathers. He curled up and closed his eyes. I watch the fall and rise of his flank for a minute, then got up and go to the fresh-kill pile. Cloudtail met me there.

"Hi, Sweetpaw. Want to go training after you eat?"

"Uh, sure, Cloudtail!"

Cloudtail looked at his paws and mumbled something. I looked at him, my mouth crammed with vole. "Whdda da dsdy?" I mumble, then gulp down the juicy bit of prey. "What did you say?" I repeat. Cloudtail says, "He should be Sunkit. What made Brackenstar change his mind?"

"I don't know," I reply and finish my prey. A bit too dry and the eye is scratched. Four out of ten. Hmmph.

I stand up and follow Cloudtail outside. I would have to do the training. Boo.

* * *

**POV - Redtail**

* * *

Bluestream was sleeping in the opposite direction of me, her claws out and swiping the air. I sighed and flattened my ears. Things were going so well for me and her. Very, very well. A few days ago, we had a play-fight outside of camp, and she won. I wish days would keep going like that.

I was going to ask her to be my mate.

But she's mad at me. What a dumb reason to be mad. I just told her to calm down. Why get fur fluffed up over that?

Should I ask anyway? If she says no, I can just go to ShadowClan or become a rogue.

I'll ask her. I will. Today, I will take her somewhere private, and ask her, and if she says no, I'll go to ShadowClan. That's that. I flex my claws and tap on her shoulder. She looks up, happy. As soon as she sees me, her ears go down but she doesn't bare her teeth. She rubs her eyes and I wait for her. I smile and said, "Bluestream, we need to go hunting. Brackenstar ordered."

She mumbled something and stood up. I don't get why she's so angry-I just told her to calm down!

I get up and start towards the east forest, our hunting spot. Sweetpaw flicks her ears, Sunpaw near her. Sunpaw is her good friend, I'm glad they're getting along so well.

I keep walking. Leaves brush at my paws, and a twig cracks at it as well. A small rabbit dashes by, and Bluestream muffles laughter. I don't do anything, but my tail goes in between my legs in embarassment. The bushy red fur tickles my legs, and I jump, but keep walking, feeling dumb and awkward.

What if she already has a mate?

I think of this until I get to our hunting spot. A small nostalgic gleam appears in her eyes and she quickly wipes it off. She smiles at me. Smiles. My heart soars and I ask her.

"Bluestream, will you be my mate?"

* * *

**POV - Leafstar**

* * *

I have no choice. My Clan is in serious danger.

I need to go back. Back to Firestar.

Back to ThunderClan.

After the flood, everything has been awful. We lost an elder, my kits got stolen by Sol, we lost a member, we've gotten even more kits, and now Twolegs have started to come into our land and take things away, like the fresh-kill pile, some rocks and the tree. So we have to go, before they take us, like the old she-twoleg did with me, my kits and Harry.

I've made up my mind. We have to go, and we have to go now. If we don't, SkyClan will be forever ruined, and I love my clan. So why don't the twolegs go away? Don't they know about SkyClan or habitats? Why are they so heartless? The other day, I saw a young twoleg kit try and drown a cat in the river. Now we have a new SkyClan member, Swiftpaw.

I jump carefully up to the twoleg item the kit tried to drown Swiftpaw with and I look at my Clan. They are all working hard, especially Swiftpaw. She's a strong she-cat, and she's pushing away a "sofa". That's what Harveymoon calls it, anyway. I stretch my back and call out, "All cats old enough to clear the flood come and sit! This is an extremely important meeting, so listen up!"

Most of the cat jumped onto a fallen tree and looked up at me, worried. Swiftpaw looked confused, but then looked concerned after Tendrilpaw tells her. She sits straight up and places her eyes on mine. She was born to be a Clan cat, I can tell. She's going to be a great warrior. Egg cleaned his paw and sat, keeping an eye on the nursery. Tinycloud, his mate, rolled her eyes.

I sighed. He would get angry once I revealed the news. He really loves Tinycloud, and when she fell in the stream once, he almost had a heart attack. She had just learned she was expecting back then, and Egg was scared the kits and his mate wouldn't survive. Luckily, they were all okay.

"We're going back to Firestar, forever. SkyClan is going back. Our territory is much too dangerous, swarming with rogues and twolegs, we're extremely short of prey, Echosong and Frecklewish can't find any herbs and this place is becoming a nightmare to the kits. We need to go back." I announce.

Silence spreads over the clearing. Once everyone realizes what just happened and what I just said, gasps take over. I wait for a second for Egg to stand up, and flex my claws when he does stand up. As I expected, he cries out, "But Tinycloud can't make the journey!"

I calmly reply, "I'll ask Spottedleaf to watch over us. The territories are only a mile away, and StarClan will watch over us. We've done nothing wrong to them and we need all of StarClan now that Spottedleaf is distracted. We need to go as soon as possible."

He sits down, but his claws remain out. Spottedleaf's scent drifts by and her voice whispers in my ear. "He's very far away. StarClan will use what little magic they have left to teleport you."

_Magic? Teleport? StarClan is an ordinary Clan!_

"StarClan is far from ordinary, my dear. Your reasons are correct to leave, but you must stay safe during the journey."

She fades away, but her words dance in my ears and pop off.

I close my eyes and say, "StarClan will take us, but we need to gather all the kits. Queens, get your mates to take your kits, and stand in the circle. We have less than two minutes!"

Sharpclaw darts to the rocks. I watch as he puts one claw in front of the other and gets to Cherrytail. He takes their kits, Stemkit and Budkit, and jumps down. Their kits are only a quarter moon old, so they come down carefully, but swiftly. Tinycloud and Egg clear the rocks, and Billystorm comes down with Firepaw, Stormpaw and Tendrilpaw, who's name I changed after Sol left. He's back in the Clan because we need new members, and he's taken on the name Webpaw. He's not trusted a lot by most of SkyClan, but he's definitely proven his loyalty by attacking a twoleg and a fox by himself.

Webpaw comes down with Billystorm. He's talking to Firepaw, but she clearly wants out of the conversation. She hisses at him and he comes back and joins a few seconds after. I direct.

"Okay, SkyClan. You will be taken to StarClan and reunited into a Clan. If any of you don't want to be in SkyClan anymore, leave now."

Nobody leaves, and my heart swells. I fade away, the others fading with me. Webpaw is crying, but I don't understand why. I don't need to ask right now. Maybe he's scared.

After the ceremony of StarClan, performed only by Spottedleaf, we are in a different forest, in a circle. We look around. Spottedleaf whispers to me, "The borders are already set. Your bordering Clans are ShadowClan and WindClan. On the other side of WindClan is RiverClan, and then there's ThunderClan. ThunderClan's other side is ShadowClan."

She fades away with a puff of smoke.

I see a small hill with a hole in it. The hole is covered with vines, but I take it anyway. A vine rests inside and I wrap it in a circle. I fill it with dirt and tell myself I'll fill it with feathers.

"SkyClan. Find your dens."

* * *

**Author's note: Sweetpaw does not have a crush on Sunpaw, and SkyClan's memories won't be wiped out.**

**The ceremony of StarClan is performed in chapter 1.  
**


	6. The Gathering, Part 1

**POV - Sharpclaw**

* * *

SkyClan has been getting along fine with the other Clans. The territory is covered with trees, and there's a stone hollow about three tree-lengths wide and half a tree-length deep. However, there's a fallen tree somewhere in the hollow so if anyone falls, they can easily grasp on. The nursery is down there, and Stemkit and Budkit are squealing and mewling every second now, filling up the Clan with noise. Nobody cares, and they actually seem happy about it. Times are going well, and Leafstar and I couldn't be happier.**  
**

However, there is one problem.

Webpaw.

Webpaw's an interesting little apprentice. He's a very good hunter and fighter, but he still doesn't understand the warrior code. He's been assessed a few times, and passed, but when it comes to the warrior code, he's a mess. Stormpaw and Swiftpaw have passed their assessments, and they're going to become warriors later today.

I decide to check on my kits. I squirm out of the warriors den, a dip in the ground completely covered with ivy. The ivy is so strong, you can have a full-on fight over it and it will stay sturdy. Anyway, I shake any dirt out of my pelt and pad over to the nursery, greeting Featherstorm, previously known as Billystorm. He nods back, then turns to his rabbit. Firepaw joins him.

I jump down the hollow until I hear Budkit squealing. She's not the strongest cat, but she'd make a good medicine cat. The pond at the bottom calmly reflects the kits. We've all learned how to swim, even the kits, so if anyone falls, they can swim over to the straw raft, a good makeshift den. Budkit squeals on the raft as Stemkit attacks her. Swiftpaw gives them tips.

"Use all your paws, Budkit! Good, like that. Quick, Stemkit, raise your front paws. You're a natural!" I jump down and swim onto the raft, making Swiftpaw quickly tall Budkit, "Keep doing that move I taught you, Budkit!" And turn around. She smiles at me and says, "Yes, Sharpclaw?"

"I have a question for you, Swiftpaw. More of an order."

"Give it and I'll do it!" She mews, her bubbly personality flowing. She is the most helpful apprentice we've had in years.

"Could you go and talk to Webpaw? He's really distant from the other cats, and you and Firepaw are the only ones he'll talk to. He just seems...lonely. Firepaw won't talk to him, and you're a good apprentice, go and give him a helping paw. Thannnnnks!"

She turns back to the kits. "I'll be back shortly. Duty calls!" She leaps up and climbs up the hollow. She'll be so glad that she's going to be a warrior. She's been in SkyClan for five moons, and she's worked very, very hard since she saw Leafstar's kits' apprentice ceremonies.

"All cats old enough to jump on a tree branch come underneath the vine swing! It is time for a warrior ceremony."

The cats gathered underneath a vine swing, a support that's made entirely out of vines, ivy and twigs. She crouched down and said, "Stormpaw, come up."

Her kit stepped up, her eyes shining and her chest puffing. She looked ready to faint.

"Stormpaw. You have memorized the warrior code, survived through hard times and proven yourself worthy of being a SkyClan warrior. From this day forward with the exception of leadership, you will be known as Stormwhisker.

Swiftpaw. Even though you were not born in SkyClan, you have memorized the warrior code, survived through hard times and proven yourself worthy of being a SkyClan warrior. From this day forward with the exception of leadership, you will be known as Swiftsong."

Swiftsong's eyes shone brighter than StarClan could ever. You could tell her heart soared and she smiled. She dipped her head and mewled, "Thank you! Thank you so, so much!" She leaped away, her claws out and her smile wide.

* * *

**POV - LEAFSTAR**

* * *

Webpaw stepped up.

"Yes, Webpaw?"

"What about me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why am I not a warrior?"

"You haven't proven worthy."

"But...but why... why haven't I?"

"You don't know the warrior code."

"Yes I have! I helped a kit in distress."

"But you always put yourself before others."

Webpaw trudged away, his sad little paws like soot and his facial expression crestfallen. Swiftsong went up to him and said something, but he put his paw up and she shrugged, then bounced away, down to the warrior's den. Stormwhisker was talking to Tendrilpaw and Firepaw, who looked happier than an expecting queen. Cherrytail and Sharpclaw walked around camp, happy. Everyone was happy, except Webpaw, who jumped straight into the hollow.

My ears ringing, I jump after him. SkyClan does not support self-execution.

* * *

**POV - Bluestream**

* * *

My eyes are wide, and I keep my mouth closed. I didn't expect this. But I should be so happy!

Redtail.. loves me! Like I love him! This is my dream come true! Maybe one day we can even have kits. They would just be so amazing!

I smile at him and laugh. His ears droop and he turns away. This must be so embarassing for him. Why don't I just say yes?

"Yes, of course."

He perks up at that and presses his nose to my cheek.

I close my eyes and purr, soaking up the moment. I have a mate! I have a mate! Plus, we're going to a gathering tonight!

* * *

**POV - Leafstar**

* * *

The moon is full, the stars are shining. It's time for a gathering. A real one, one I've never experienced.

I get the cats I selected to go and prepare to surprise all the other Clans, the Clans I haven't seen for years.

I follow ThunderClan, recognizing the scent. A blue she-cat and a calico tom talk and a black she-cat tells them something. The blue one says something back, and the black one darts away. The two laugh.

_Mates, _I decide.

I follow them up to a hollow. They jump or climb down, and SkyClan does this with ease. I tell my clan they can mingle, then I go over to the other leaders, who are watching their Clan or chatting. They bristle when they see me, then the big brown one says, "I know you! Cloudtail tells me that Firestar, our old leader, saved you. You're Leafstar of SkyClan!"

I nod at him and the other leaders' pelts go down. The brown-and-white one dips her head. Her eyes shine and she says, "I'm Brightstar, the leader of ShadowClan. May I ask why you join us today, Leafstar?"

I respond, "SkyClan is going to join the Clans back. Spottedleaf's ancestors created a fifth Clan, and the clans will be five, not four and one passed. If you object, I will understand-"

The black she-cat smiles and looks at me. "Relax, it's fine with me. I'm Sloestar, leader of RiverClan. Welcome back, and may StarClan light your path."

Brightstar looks at me skeptically, but grunts and dips her head. "Welcome."

Then, finally, a yellow-gray she-cat with leaf green eyes pads up to me. Her dirty, scruffy pelt breezes in the wind as she mutters, "I'm Yellowclaw of RiverClan. I'm getting my nine lives tomorrow."

I nod politely then call out. The gathering will start.


	7. The Gathering, Part 2

**POV - Sweetpaw**

* * *

"ThunderClan has been thriving since newleaf. Prey is running short, but it's enough for everyone. We are ready to take on any attackers, and we have a new apprentice. Everyone welcome Sunpaw to a Clan life."

"Sunpaw! Sunpaw!"

Sunpaw smiles modestly and looks at me. He smiles suggestively, but I keep my eyes on the leaders. There are five of them today.

A she-cat I've never seen before steps up. "Please welcome SkyClan, the Clan of trees. We have been fine during the journey, and we have two new warriors. Please welcome Stormwhisker and Swiftsong!"

Two cats step up. One has a scar on her face and is gray and ginger. She smiles as we chant her name, but looks at her paws. But the other looks confident. She basks in pride, fluffs up her shoulders and sticks her nose in the air. I wish I had that confidence. I should talk to her after the gathering.

She steps back and her eyes are the only things that show. A ginger tail sweeps around her stomach and pulls her back, and her eyes gleam with happiness. They disappear after that. I place my eyes on the leaders. Sloestar is giving a report. "And the fish are still in the river." She steps back, leaving WindClan and ShadowClan to report.

WindClan's report was mostly hinting they'd gotten attacked by ShadowClan, and ShadowClan made sure everyone knew that WindClan had gotten into a fight with them.

"ShadowClan has gotten into a fight with WindClan, but we managed to fight the savages off. The gathering is terminated." Brightstar announced, then jumped down and strutted off with her Clan, her head high and her claws out. Brightstar was a good leader.

WindClan left next, their claws unsheathed to the pink and their ears back. Their fluffed up fur brushed an ivy hanging overhead. SkyClan left casually, looking slightly scared but untouched otherwise. ThunderClan left quickly. Bluestream looked at Redtail, who looked straight ahead. She looked back at her paws.

This will lead to battle.


	8. Bears and Bees

**POV - Sweetpaw**

* * *

I look at my paws and slip out through the dirtplace. I'm going to go back to camp. Sunpaw follows me, but I yell at him to stay back. He doesn't, however, so I just ignore him as his endless questions start.

"Sweetpaw! Hey, hey Sweetpaw! Look at this move. Look at this-oof! Wasn't that amazing? Hey, look over here! Sweeeeetpawwww! Look look look. I can battle! I'm going to make such a good warrior! Look, Sweetpaw. Heyyyyy, Sweeptaw! Loooook! Watch, I can fly! Cheesburger, waffle! Cheeseburger, waffle! Sweetpaw! Pay attention. Sweetpaw? SWWWWWWEEEEEETPAWWWWWWWWW?"

I am walking out through the fern tunnel. It brushes my forelegs and makes me stifle laughs.

I trek through the soggy tunnel and the dew drops on my aching shoulders. I unsheathe my claws, ready to swipe at Sunpaw if he keeps gabbling. I whisk arougnd and screech at him. "SHUT UP!"

His ears fall flat and he closes his mouth. I pant for a few seconds, and then I whisk around again. I smell something odd, but since we're on the gathering canyon, it's probably just SkyClan. I'm not used to their scent.

_Why did they come back? The elders tell me SkyClan was happy in the gorge. Was there an earthquake? An avalanche? At least ShadowClan isn't a threat to us anymore._

I keep this in mind until a huge, brown creature with a cinnamon nose steps out. It's teeth drip blood and it smells disgusting. I recognize it as a bear. My fur puffs up and Sunpaw looks terrified. I know what the strange scent was, and I also know I can't take it on, so I grab Sunpaw by the tail. He whisks around and I shriek, "Quickly! Up the tree! Bears can climb!" and dash up a tree, the bear following us. He scurries up behind me and I scream, "On the count of three, jump!"

I leap on the tree and sail through the air, safely landing on the other side of another tree. I feel a bend, telling me that Sunpaw made it safely. I look around for an escape, then I see something. A twoleg with a strange object. It's round, long and hollow, with a hole in the front. Another shape is at the bottom, and he keeps pumping it up and down.

I pick up a branch in my mouth and quickly tell Sunpaw my plan. He nods and picks it up to. As the bear nears us, we snap the branch and drop it on the male twoleg. His fear-scent fills the air and he starts yowling something. Seeing the bear and not us, he aims the shiny object and pulls the shape. We leap to the other branch before he sees us.

Everything happens fast after that. A loud bang fills the air and the bear falls down from the tree and hits the ground. It flails its arms around for a few minutes, then it goes limp.

The bear is dead.

We both cheer and climb down the tree, but then there's a very, very loud buzzing noise. We exchange a look that can only mean _uh-oh, _then we dash off to the stream. A swarm of wasps trails after us. I realize that the twoleg must have hit the nest getting the bear, and the bees must have thought we did it. Anyway, the stream runs through RiverClan, SkyClan and ThunderClan territory. ShadowClan and WindClan have to drink from puddles.

"Come on, Sweetpaw! We have to get ahead of them or they'll sting us!"

"I'm.. trying..." I pant back, tired from the race with the bear.

I jump back in the fern tunnel and I dash through, Sunpaw in front of me. A sharp stab of pain hits the area above my tail and more hit me around my body. My tail, my legs and my back. I start to slow down, and I see Sunpaw has already left the tunnel. I am basically walking now, and they are killing me. I scream, but there's no use. My legs falter and I collapse.

* * *

**POV - Sunpaw**

* * *

Phew, I'm safe. That was close. We almost got stung up.

"Sweetpaw? Are you okay?" I ask. How is she? Is she alright?

I don't see or smell her anywhere. Maybe the wasps got her!

I dash back down the tunnel. The buzzing has died down to maybe one bee. As I walk deeper down, the buzzing stops completely. Sweetpaw lays in the tunnel, covered with bumps. I see a rise and fall of her chest. She looks horrible, though. Almost all her fur is gone, her eyes are closed and she is barely breathing. Careful not to get venom in my mouth, I bite her scruff and drag her to ThunderClan.

The others are already there. The shriek at the sight of poor Sweetpaw, and someone calls for Spottedleaf, who whisks her away. Will she be all right?


	9. The Birth of Dawnpaw

**POV - Dawn**

* * *

_At 8 months, it's okay for someone to go and live on their own. But what if I don't want to go? I want to stay with Mother and my littermates. Swifty already left at six months, and the cats in the gorge took her._

Unfortunately, Swifty died and got swept away after the flood. We searched for her body everywhere and never found it. I saw some of her fur, and it didn't smell like Swifty. It smelled like the gorge cats.

_You're avoiding the question, Dawn. You're scared, just admit it. There's nothing wrong with being scared. You are a kittypet, after all. What would you expect? Even though you're the oldest of seven kits, you're not a Swifty or a Pumpkin. Swifty and Pumpkin are brave, and you require the assistance of others. You are the most mature, though._

"Mother, I don't want to leave you. You're a good mother, and your milk tastes good. I don't know how to hunt, or fight!"

Mother looks at me. "I don't want you to live a kittypet life. It will cut off your senses, and they'll Cut you."

I look at her with round eyes and say, "What's a Cut?"

"A Cut is when the twolegs take you to the vet. They give you a drink, you go to sleep and they take out your organs so you can't have kits."

Shelly, Grey and Robert look at Mother. Robert looked at Shelly, who gasped and ran back to the man's room. Gray followed her. Pumpkin looks fascinated, and Eggnog followed Gray. Pumpkin looks out the window, and her ears tip when the man comes to join his mate and baby. She's holding toast, and his mate sings a song.

My eyes go rounder and I look at the man. He's got a butter knife in his hand and his shadow is huge and menacing. His voice sounds like an eerie growl. I shriek and squeeze through the open window, going outside for the first time. The heavy rain spatters my pelt and a car roars past me, drenching my pelt with muddy brown water. I scream and jump onto it, and it roars off.

I go to the corner of the car and shuffle under a pair of ice skates, which occasionally splash my back and make me shiver. My eyes flutter and close, and my soft body shivers within every second. I decide I can't take this weather, but I stay.

_Good by, Pumpkin. You will grow up to fight endless battles, and win every one of them.  
_

_Good bye, Shelly and Gray. You're going to be mates. Mother chose well to adopt you, Shelly.  
_

_Bye, Rob and Eggnog. Eggnog, you always were a fat cat. You'll be a good kittypet. Rob, you're going to be hit by a car. You're such a jerk.  
_

_Good morning, Swifty. I will come and join you. Just a few more minutes, and I'll be with y-_"Oh!"

I fly from the car and land on the soft, wet ground. The car speeds off and I turn around to see rows and rows of trees. I step in, and look around. The trees are slightly waterproof, but they're still making me wet. A calico tom and a blue she-cat come up to me. Their long claws slide out and the calico one swipes at me. I dodge and catch him on the chest.

"Stop."

"What?" I squeak.

"How old are you?"

"Eight months."

"Do you want to join ThunderClan?"

"Is there shelter?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"Follow me. I'm Bluestream, and this is Redtail."

I follow them to a greatly scented area, where cats turn to stare. A big brown cat looks at me and says, "Who is this? A new recruit? Why is she here?"

"I'm Dawn. I'm eight months old, and I want to join ThunderClan. I will committ to it."

He examines my brown-black pelt and my light green eyes. I purr and smile, and he looks away. He stands on the rock and calls out. "Cats of ThunderClan, we have a new member."


	10. Good Times Happen in a Clan

**POV - Sweetpaw  
**

* * *

My eye hurts. I'm thirsty.

"Uh, Sweetpaw? Hate to break it to you, but you got stung by twenty-two bees. Are you okay? Need medication?"

"I'm fine, Sunpaw. When will I be able to train again? Where are the stings?"

"You'll be able to train in a quarter-moon. Most of the stings are on your back, but one is on your tail, so you might not want to climb trees for a while, just to make sure you'll be okay. At least, that's what Spottedleaf told me. Oh, here she comes."

The pretty yellow she-cat and her flat-faced apprentice strut into the room. Yellowpaw gets me some marigold and rubs it on my stings. The fur clumps together, and it stings like crazy. I clench my teeth in pain, and fight off the waves. After a minute, the pain goes away and Yellowpaw gives me some happier news.

"Grassfur had three kits today. After you take a nap, you can meet them. Their names are Lilykit, Skunkkit and Pollenkit. Two toms, one she-cat. They're asleep now, and they're healthy. Although, later today, Rainkit and Leafkit are going to be apprenticed. I overheard Brackenstar telling Squirrelflight that he would be doing apprentice ceremonies, and Rainkit and Leafkit are extremely ready. Now if only this rain could stop. It's ruining all the herbs..."

I zoned out and placed my head in my paws, ready to nap and go talk to Honeypaw after. I'm glad that Lilykit, Skunkkit and Pollenkit are in the Clan now, but that means that once Sorreltail has her kits, the Clan will be full of bouncing, squealing kits. Runningwind and Dustpelt look slightly annoyed that there are new kits in the Clan, but I know they'll get used to it.

I close my eyes and dream.

_Love is in the Clan now. Love, peace and happiness. Even Brackenstar is happy. Squirrelflight, our bossy deputy, is working hard, making patrols, and everyone is working hard for the Clan. There are several apprentices, and soon-to-be warriors. There are even new kits in the Clan. Kits, for goodness sake. But there's something wrong. Why is there a puddle of blood in the ground?_

_Oh my StarClan, it's Bramblestar. And Grassfur, and Squirrelflight... it's everyone. Where's Sunpaw? He's my best friend, and I can't bear it if he's dead. But wait, who is that? He's orange with green eyes. I don't recognize him. Where are the bodies? Did he take them?  
_

_I unsheathe my claws.  
_

_He turns his head. There's Bluestream and Redtail.  
_

_There's Sunpaw. Thank StarClan he's safe.  
_

_There's... who is she? I've never seen her before. Maybe she's one of Grassfur's kits.  
_

_And we're all sitting in the middle of StarClan. What's going on? I'm too young to go to StarClan. I'm scared. Is this an omen or a prophecy? I don't see Bramblestar, Spottedleaf or Yellowpaw. I'm so confused.  
_

_Then, he spoke. Bluestream, Redtail, Sunpaw and the unknown cat looked amazed as several thousand voices rang out.  
_

_"Water, Fire, Light, Dark and Air will conjoin and beat the blaze of the forest." The orange cat looked strong and wise, despite his missing pupils and many scars. He looked like he'd been through countless battles, and his long, plumy tail had just the tiniest bit of a kittypet scent when he waved it. Sunpaw looked down modestly.  
_

_Bluestream spoke. "What do you mean, Firestar? What is the blaze?"_

_He smiled at Bluestream, and faded away. Redtail hissed. "Come back, coward! Tell me what you mean! Now..."  
_

_We all faded away._

I open my eyes, scared. I'd never had a dream like that in my life. I know this was a prophecy. I turn to Spottedleaf, who looked worried. She's gotten the prophecy, too. I can tell. Her eyes look up at the sky, and her expression is a mix of wonder, hope and fear. I tap her shoulder and ask her if I can go outside. She nods, and tells me to find Sunpaw, Bluestream, Dawnpaw (i guess that's her name) and Redtail.

I limp out of the medicine den, a cave. Bluestream is talking to Redtail, and I go up to them. "Excuse me, could you go to the medicine den? Spottedleaf wants to talk to you. I'll be there in a minute."

Next, I go to Mosspaw and Dawnpaw, chatting about Molepaw. Gah, stupid stuff. "Dawnpaw, I'm Sweetpaw. Welcome to ThunderClan. Spottedleaf says you have to go to her den. She needs to talk to you.

Dawnpaw looks me up and down with her lime green eyes. Her brown-black tabby pelt huffs and she pads off to the medicine den. She has a bit of a temper for a small cat like her. Mosspaw tells me, "She's super loyal. She went out in the pouring rain by herself and came back with a pheasant and a rabbit."

Leaf-fall is harsh, but rich in prey. I look at Dawnpaw again. I smile at Mosspaw and huff away, jealous. Then I go to Sunpaw, who looks happy at my appearance. He looks at me and says, "Look, Sweetpaw. I had a strange dream-"

I cut him off quickly. "Not right now. We can talk about it in Spottedleaf's den." I start off to Spottedleaf's den, him behind me. We go in, Spottedleaf telling them all something.

"The fact is, the dream was real, and you're the ones that were in the dream. Sweetpaw, Sunpaw, you'll become warriors today, I'm sure of that. Dawnpaw, you're fit to be a warrior, but you have to memorize the code, so you have to stay an apprentice. I'm going to talk to Bramblestar. You five, figure out what the prophecy means!"

* * *

**POV - Spottedleaf**

* * *

"So you're saying that Sweetpaw, Sunpaw, Cherrypaw _and _Molepaw have to be warriors?"

"Yes..."

"Fine, Spottedleaf. You win."

He struts out of his den, the huge bush, and calls to the Clan.

"Cats of ThunderClan, please gather around the leader's den. It is time for a ceremony one will never forget. Today, four apprentices are going to become warriors, a milestone of a warrior's journey."

The cats gathered around, apprentices and their mentors at the front. Brackenstar called up Cherrypaw first. Her eyes gleamed and she purred with happiness as Brackenstar, ThunderClan's leader loudly proclaimed,

"Cherrypaw. You have memorized the warrior code, survived through hard times and proven yourself worthy of being a ThunderClan warrior. From this day forward with the exception of leadership, you will be known as Cherryshine."

Cherryshine touched noses with Brackenstar and went to sit with the warriors.

"Molepaw. You have memorized the warrior code, survived through hard times and proven yourself worthy of being a ThunderClan warrior. From this day forward with the exception of leadership, you will be known as Molefur."

Molefur touched noses with Brackenstar, and went to go sit with his older sister, who bumped shoulders and watched the rest of the ceremony.

"Sweetpaw. You have memorized the warrior code, survived through hard times and proven yourself worthy of being a ThunderClan warrior. From this day forward with the exception of leadership, you will be known as Sweetflower."

Sweetflower smiled from ear to ear, which is a big smile for a cat, and hopped down, sitting with Cherryshine and Molefur. They whispered something to her, and she nodded and said something back. She looked at Sunpaw, but he was looking at Brackenstar as he proclaimed, "Sunpaw. Although you were not born in ThunderClan, you have memorized the warrior code, survived through hard times and proven yourself worthy of being a ThunderClan warrior. From this day forward with the exception of leadership, you will be known as Sunstorm."

Sunstorm touched noses with Brackenstar and sat down with Sweetflower. Sweetflower looked at me, and I smiled at her. Not long until Sunstorm starts to follow her around everywhere and start mooning over her. I snicker and Yellowpaw bats me with her right paw. Good times happen in a Clan.


	11. Well, Then Part One

**POV - Spottedleaf**

**(Spottedleaf just wants to say credit to Fruitloops25 for Dawnpaw.)****  
**

* * *

Well, then. I have strange news.

Bluestream can produce water from her fur.

Redtail is unable to hit in battle.

Sunstorm has extremely hot paws.

Dawnpaw is extremely smart.

Yet Sweetflower has no known power yet. It's kind of strange, I've expected her to develop powers quickly since she is the head of the prophecy. At least, that's what Firestar told me. Sort of. This is what he said:

"The prophecy is led by the sweetest of cats."

It wasn't hard for Yellowpaw to decode that, so her assessment is today to get her full medicine cat name. Both Bluestream and Yellowpaw are very excited for this to happen. Anyway, the five were sitting by the WindClan border and Breezepelt and Talltail tried to attack Redtail, who rippled and shot them off, sitting there untouched.

When they tried to hit Dawnpaw, she easily sidestepped, took his tail and pulled it. As he whipped around, she stuck out her paw. Her claws ripped across his face, and blinded, he lashed out at Sunstorm. He whipped his sheathed paw across his face, and he fell back, smoke rising from his singed face.

Talltail leaped for Bluestream, who sprayed water from her pelt, getting it in his eyes. The two WindClan cats ran off, and Sweetflower just sat there. She looked like she was about to do something. Her eyes were completely blue and steam was leaking from her nose, but everything just faded away.

Bluestream sat there, soaking. She looked at Redtail and smiled, and Sunstorm padded up, leaving smoky black footprints behind him. Sweetflower padded up to him and touched her nose to his shoulder. He laid his paw on Sweetflower's back, and she didn't even flinch. I guess she's sad.


	12. UPDATE slash APOLOGY

**[UPDATE]**

* * *

I'm terribly sorry for not updating, and to make up for it, I'll post a super long chapter soon.

-Caramy


	13. Cats Don't Celebrate April Fools

**POV - Sweetflower**

* * *

"Honestly, Tulipkit. Quiet down!" I hiss at Grassfur's annoying kit. She's been batting my tail all day, the annoying pipsqueak. She was only born a quarter moon ago, so she's still very curious. I do have to admit though, she's the cutest kit I've ever seen. Like, ever. She's bright ginger and her ears are gigantic. Her large, yellow eyes will sparkle whenever she does something mischievous like attack your tail, then she laughs if you jerk it back, hissing.

"No!" The red kit squeaks, then pounces on my tail again. Or at least tries to. I yank it up and she falls on her face, not ready for that. "I'm a warrior for a reason, pipsqueak!" I mew, then I get up and pad away, lashing it.

Tulipkit growls and giggles.

Bored, I sit in a sunny patch and narrow my eyes peacefully. It's actually pretty nice to just sit in camp with purrs rumbling in your throat. It's nice until Brackenstar comes up and tells you to organize a border patrol.

"Oh, mouse tails. Fine." I mumble, angry at the interruption. I stretch and look around camp. Since we're in a fight with WindClan, we need strong warriors to go patrol the border. RiverClan is fine with us right now since they saw a huge, fat rabbit at their border one day. Since we can't afford any battles, Brackenstar says, he said we shouldn't mention the rabbit, not even go along with it. We all agreed, although I think it's a sign of a cowardly Clan.

"Cloudtail, get Graystripe, Snowtail, Mosspaw, and Cherryshine and meet me at the WindClan border. Brackenstar wants a patrol, and we need strong warriors. Quick." I said, dashing off to the WindClan border. I met a few cats on the way, and Mousefur stopped hunting long enough to warn me that Breezepelt and Talltail want revenge. I nod and shoom off, a few cats on my tail. As I reach the border, I scramble up on the rock. Border patrols are the most boring thing ever, so I'm just going to hand the POV over to Sunstorm.

**POV - Sunstorm**

* * *

I'm asleep, Sweetflower. How about Bluestream?

**POV - Bluestream**

* * *

Hey, putting on Fanfic makeup here! *pushes to Dawnpaw*

**POV - Dawnpaw  
**

* * *

Hey, it doesn't say on the script that it's my POV, it's Sweetflower!

**POV - Sweetflower  
**

* * *

No.

**POV - Sunstorm  
**

* * *

OH, for REDTAIL'S SAKE!

**POV - Redt-**

**POV - Sunstorm**

* * *

I'll do it, Redtail, since you're _busy..._**  
**

I stretch my claws a bit and start stripping a leaf, awoken by the sound of a twig snapping. Grassfur's annoying kits are already on the go and they're bubbling around everywhere. Sure, it's great to sleep in the warrior's den for the first moo , but when your sleep for the first time is interrupted by "Yellownose, give her some dock for the kits!" And "Miu, miu," It's rather annoying. You know..? Anyway, Mousefur has moved into the nursery. Longtail was extremely happy, and he tackled her... in the middle of camp. She got really angry. It was pretty funny.

"Longtail! Get the fox off of me!" She whispered furiously, batting his face and hissing.

"But, Mousefur!" He sang, his eyes sparkling.

She launched him off and scrambled to the nursery, her ears flat. She glared at Longtail when he went near the nursery, and I think he got the hint. Kits are sweet, but honestly, there are like ninety of them. At least Ferncloud isn't here.

Tulipkit, Cloverkit, Rabbitkit and Poppykit are all nipping and biting at each other, mewling and squeaking, nibbling at one another's paws. It was very cute, but Poppykit kept lashing at Cloverkit's throat. She... she scared me.

I got up from my nest, cleaning some of my fur and going out for a squirrel. Hollyleaf followed me out and said, "Want to share something, Sunstorm?" Her green eyes glittered and I felt uncomfortable. Hollyleaf is nice, but there are rumors in the camp she has a crush on me. Honestly, I like Sweetflower.

**POV - Sweetf-**

(Shut up.)

I lied quickly. "Actually, I need to go and patrol the border." I smile shakily and dart out of camp. She runs right behind me.

Oh, StarClan...

**POV - Dawnpaw**

* * *

**[Oh dearie dear...]**

Hollyleaf and Sunstorm dart out of the camp. He's running at light speed, and so is she. She turns to me and winks, the I look at the sun. The date is April 1st. Oh. I giggle and continue scrapping at the ground.

Let the games begin.


	14. I Can't Think of a Title

**POV - Sweetflower [Note: I've decided to say the last chapter was a dream, but I hope that you've enjoyed the randomness XP!]  
**

* * *

Oh my StarClan... what a dream. I didn't even know you could hand POV'S over.

As I wake up, I creep out of my nest. It's really late. Too late for my liking, but I need to get out of here. I step over Mousefur's tail. She twitches in her sleep, then rubs a paw over her belly. Mousefur has gotten very "fat", but all of the she-cats know she's expecting kits. So does Longtail. He looks really happy all the time, but Mousefur was really scared.

"I don't know what to do," She had sobbed. "I'm so scared..."

Bluestream rested her tail on Mousefur's back and licked her neck. "It's okay, Mousefur. It's normal for a she-cat to be nervous on her first litter." She purred.

I touched my nose to her cheek and said, "You'll be okay. It's wonderful that you're having kits. You and Longtail will be great parents."

She looked at us. "It's just scary..." She meowed and buried her face in her paws.

Bluestream whispered something into Mousefur's ear, and she looked up and smiled at Bluestream. Bluestream had pressed her pelt against hers. I had left to go share a shrew with Sunstorm, who looked happy to see me.

But that was a long time ago.

I walked outside, making sure that the night patrol didn't see me. Once they passed, I went out in the forest and sat in a patch of flowers, looking up at the stars. Were Poppydawn and Windflight out there? Could they see me? I wish I wasn't so lonely out here. Bluestream has Redtail, Mousefur has Longtail and her upcoming kits, Graystripe has Grassfur, and I'm all alone.

I roll on my back and see stars shining. They were so beautiful, yet so sad...each one represented a fallen warrior. So many deaths of so many cats. Some had families who loved them, some were protecting each other. When I'm up there, nobody will care.

I curl up and sigh, then close my eyes. I reopen them to look at the sky.

A rustle in the flowers.

I sit up, my eyes eyes narrowed in suspicion. The flowers near me rustle and a hiss is heard, then a face appears. It's just Sunstorm.

I look at my paws, feeling very self-conscious all of a sudden. He sits beside me, our pelts brushing.

"It's beautiful out here, isn't it?" He says. "I come out here a lot when I can't sleep."

"It sure is." I said. I grab a flower and start pulling the petals. When I'm down to the last one, he places his paw on it and looks at me. I get it.

I press my side against him. He touches his nose to mine, purring.

It's nice to know that someone cares about you, but when someone cares about you in a way that nobody else does is extra-credit. I look up at the stars one more time, and they shine brighter and twinkle more than they did before.

* * *

A tail touches my shoulder blade and I blink my green eyes open.

"Time to wake up, Sweetflower." Sunstorm's ruffled tail slides off my back. "Don't want to miss the hunting patrol." He joked.

I stretched my claws and got up from the flower patch, then padded back to camp, Sunstorm at my side.


	15. ThunderClan Lives!

**POV - Redtail  
̶-̶ ̶-̶ ̶-̶ ̶  
[Note: I've decided to change SOME powers.]**

**[Dawnpaw: Has a great memory, knows everything in the past]  
[Bluestream: Tells Future]  
[Redtail: When he breathes in deep, time goes slow for only him, but he goes fast.]  
[Sweetflower: Not telling, but an epic power. x3]  
[Sunstorm: Pain caused in battle by him hurts more and lasts more.]**

* * *

"I've never had leaf-fall prey so tasty!" Bluestream meowed after chewing her rabbit. We're both closer to the nursery since we think WindClan's going to attack. Bluestream insists on staying closer to the nursery. With all the queens and kits, it's a smart idea. Each day, the training becomes defensive moves and fighting moves, and the apprentices are always guarding the nursery. It's scary.

"Bluestream, it's a while since we went hunting. We could use some food, maybe we should go? You need the exercise." I joke. She curls her tail around her feet and belly, then glares at me. "How dare you call me fat?" She says, jokingly offended. "Hiss!"

"I'm terribly sorry, miss."

She whacks me with a rabbit bone, softly.

"Oh, dear, miss."

"You have offended me to humiliation!"

"Well, when you've recovered, I'll be hunting."

I stand up, waiting for her. "Brackenstar, we're going hunting. We won't be long."

"Please don't. WindClan-" He starts, but we're already leaving. Who wants to hear his stupid rambling?

"So, Bluestream. Remember your sister Snowstream?"

"I miss her." Bluestream says. "I really do. But life goes on, I guess." She nudges a blue flower.

* * *

**[If you've read Bluestar's Prophecy, I bet you can guess what's coming, meheheh.]**

* * *

"And what the Dark Forest does that mean?"

"I don't know." She mutters. Her head is down and she's looking at her paws.

The blue flower touches her nose. She looks at it and meows softly, "I'm going to have kits."

I feel everything rush out of me in a swoop, then fill up my paws and make me unsheathe my claws. I'm speechless right now, but I can feel the smile. I purr and lick her cheek. "That's wonderful, but I think that you should stop hunting and go to the nursery."

"No! Not the nursery! I hate the nursery!" She whines. "Rabbitkit's insane!"

"Well, I can't argue with that." I mutter.

"One more hunt before I go to camp?"

"Fine."

**POV - Sweetflower**

* * *

I yawn and open my eyes. Bluestream and Redtail are gone hunting, and only two or three cats are still asleep. I leave outside and am immediately met with a screech.

"WINDCLAN IS TRYING TO TAKE TREEBENDS! ATTACK!" I hear Brackenstar screech. _Treebends! Fox-hearted WindClan!_

I race to Treebends and examine the scene: Ashfoot biting Graystripe's tail, Hollyeaf scratching Deadfoot, Gorsepaw on Mosspaw's back, biting her scruff. As I try to race over to Gorsepaw, a heavy weight knocks my side, winding me. I look up and recognize the WindClan warrior Mudfur. He aims a blow at my neck. "So soon, kitty-warrior?"

I push his belly with my hindpaws, winding him. Moving my shoulders squarely to the side, I throw him off and he topples sideways. I scratch his belly and bite his ear, then tear it. He lets out a yowl and snaps at my foreleg. I feel pain weaving up and down my leg and I shake it, loosening my grip. He launches me up and I twist in midair, leaning forwards. As I come down, I shoot forwards and grasp Mudclaw's chest. I rake my claws down it and he hisses, then tries to aim a blow at my nose. It connects and I screech in pain.

_End this now._ I swat his head so hard he falls, then looks at me coldly and scrambles off. I turn and see Milkfur trying to creep into camp. I let out a furious yowl and launch myself at him. He flips and tries to meet my attack, but I raise my paw in the air. His eyes glint as I swipe my paw onto his neck, dealing the death blow. He thrashes and stops moving, then I leap into the battle. I crash into Mudpuddle.

His eyes glint and he says, "Go fight someone else." Then he runs away.

Confused, I turn and duck as Antpelt launches himself at me. He veers and rears up, trying to crash my back. I threaten to roll over and he swerves and comes down. I kick his pelt viciously with my hind paws. He cries out and bites my paws. As I thrash, he pins me down and raises his paw for the death blow. I close my eyes, ready for the end.

Instead, the weight is lifted and I spring up, ready to fight. I look around to see WindClan running away.

"Look at 'em go!" Blossomleap remarks. Bumblestripe gives her a friendly shove. His ear was torn and there was a large scar on his foreleg. Dovewing presses against him.

"I doubt they'll try that anytime soon." Sunstorm hisses. There were clumps of fur missing from his shoulders, and split skin was all over his bare shoulders.

"ThunderClan lives!" I say, and the chant quickly spreads.


	16. Mousefur's Kits

**[Update: Changed Sweetfur's name to Sweetwhisker and Bluestream's name to Bluesky. Also, I am so sorry for not updating!]**

* * *

"Quick, someone get Spottedleaf! Mousefur's kits are coming!" Sweetwhisker cried. Sunstorm was standing behind her, not in the nursery but definitely close enough to hear Mousefur's wails of pain. Bluefur was sitting near her, licking her rippling flank and shuffling uncomfortably, readjusting her position over and over due to her own swollen belly. She used soothing words and calming gestures, but Mousefur just kept wailing. Soon, Yellowpaw and Spottedleaf rushed inside the den with a bundle of herbs. "Shoo, shoo." They shooed everyone away. "Bluesky, go to your nest."

Bluestream sulkily padded back to her nest, but kept her eyes open to watch. By now, several cats had awaken. It was moonhigh, and Sweetwhisker's announcement had interrupted the slumber of most of the cats in the previously somber camp. Rabbitkit, Tulipkit and Pinkkit were looming over the nest, but nobody seemed to notice, especially their mother. Rabbitkit was horrified and dashed outside, screaming.

Mousefur grunted through clenched teeth, "Someone...ought to do...something...about that kit." Yellowpaw said, "Don't talk, it's going to hurt more if you talk." She looked at Spottedleaf, who was nodding in approval. In fact, Spottedleaf didn't do anything. Bluesky was probably assessing her, and she was impressed at how efficiently she was doing her job. Yellowpaw was having her eat some borage and was monitoring her rippling by running a paw over her flank.

Bluestream closed her eyes. _I'm going to get some rest._

* * *

_Ouch! That hurts!_

Bluestream opened her eyes quickly and snapped up her tail. She looked around, and saw Rabbitkit with blood on his teeth, around his mouth and his claws. Alarmed, she looked at her tail, but there was no blood on it. Suspiciously, she eyed the crazy kit, and sure enough, he sprinted over to the fresh-kill pile and shredded a rabbit up, splaying the insides everywhere. Luckily, Hollyleaf was there and she scolded him, only for him to scratch her and dart off. _There was something seriously wrong with that kitten._

"Morning, Mousefur. How are the kits?" Bluestream asked. Mousefur looked up long enough to say, "I had four kits, three she-cats and a tom. Frostkit, Ivykit, Branchkit and Aerialkit." She nudged one kit, a black she-cat with white stripes, towards her. "Ivykit, make room for Aerialkit." She purred silkily, moving the chubby brown she-cat out of the way. The brown and black tom curled up and gave out a small snuffle.

_Mousefur is a good mother._ Bluestream thought. She curled up in her nest, before an agonizing pain struck her.

* * *

**THIS IS WHERE THE PLOT STARTS TO COME IN.**


	17. Sharing Tongues

Two moons had passed since Bluestream had given birth to four kits, three she-cats and a tom. It was slowly progressing into newleaf and the rain levels were slowly raising. Grassfur's kits were five moons old and ready to become apprentices, and Mousefur and Bluestream's kits were getting along well. Bramblestar had lost a life in a battle against some rats and had changed a few cat's names. Mosspaw was Mosswillow, Honeypaw was Honeytail and Bluestream was now known as Bluefern. Sweetflower had requested her name be changed to Sweetfrost and it was accepted.

One beautiful day, Mosswillow and Icecloud were sharing tongues in the middle of camp, sharing a mouse when Sweetfrost walked up to them. The two friends parted to make room for her and Sweetpaw sat down. "Hey guys!" She meowed. Icecloud dipped her head as she chewed her mouse. Sweetfrost refused to eat it, but Mosswillow and Iceloud ate it quickly. Once finished, they continued the conversation.

"There's something up with Bramblestar. He just changed Bluefern's name out of the blue."

"It's no big deal. It's just her name.

"Leaders don't do that a lot, though."

"I guess so."

"What do you think the issue is?"

"Maybe he's just stressed out or wasn't thinking."

"I doubt that, Sweetfrost. They always have to have a good reason for switching the identity of a she-cat."

"Don't lose sleep over it, Mosswillow. What's your deal with Bluefern, anyway? You're always showing off to her and stuff."

"I'm probably just a bit nervous. You know how snow creeps me out."

"I certainly do remember, you scaredy-cat." Sweetfrost teased. Mosswillow had refused to leave her nest as she complained of dying of cold. Yellowpaw had seemed suspiciously creeped out by that and had hidden in the medicine room for the rest of the day. Everyone had shrugged it off.


End file.
